dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Twist
This is a fan fiction where the power and strength of the characters are altered. It takes place when Vegeta and Nappa arrive on Earth. Vegeta Saga The warriors are starting to fight the Saibamen. Tien tries to kill one but fails. Vegeta: Each of them is as strong as Raditz so you stand no chance. They have a power level of 1,200 and even if they fail you have to face Nappa who has a power level of 3,000. I have a power level of 8,000 so even if you do somehow defeat Nappa you can’t beat me. Yamcha was next to try to kill the Saibamen but he died because he was too weak. This made Krillin use his full power attack but even that wasn’t enough to kill the Saibamen. It was Piccolo’s Special Beam Canon that finally killed them because Piccolo trained to make the special beam canon take less time to charge. Nappa was much harder to defeat. Nappa killed Tien, Piccolo, and Chiaotzu. Goku eventually arrives and Nappa asks Vegeta about his power level. Nappa: Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level? Vegeta: It’s over 5,000! Nappa: What? Over 5,000! Goku easily kills Nappa and starts fighting Vegeta alone. The Kaio-ken gives Goku a giant advantage. Vegeta realizes that he can’t defeat Goku so he decides to use his Galick Gun attack. Goku’s Kaio-ken times 2 isn’t enough so he uses the Kaio-ken times 3 which pushes Vegeta into the air. Vegeta turns into a Great Ape. Goku uses the Solar Flare to charge up the Spirit Bomb but Vegeta stops him. Gohan and Krillin come to the rescue but it is Yajirobe who saves them by cutting Vegeta’s tail. Krillin charges the Spirit Bomb and Gohan deflects it to Vegeta but Vegeta doesn’t die. Gohan turns into a Great Ape and once Vegeta cuts off his tail he is too weak. Goku lets him flee. Gohan, Krillin, and Bulma went to Namek while Goku healed. Cui tries fighting Vegeta when Vegeta’s power level rises to 15,000. Cui with only a power level of 8,000 gets killed. Frieza’s men kill some of the Namekians. Gohan and Krillin take Dende and leave. Dodoria follows them but Krillin’s Solar Flare blinds him so they leave. Vegeta defeats Dodoria easily. Vegeta later finds Zarbon and starts beating him up. Zarbon transforms and starts beating Vegeta up but Vegeta kills Zarbon with a Galick Gun. Krillin unlocks his potential and gets a Dragon Ball Vegeta steals it. Frieza calls the Ginyu Force. Gohan brings back the Dragon Ball Vegeta took while Vegeta finds a way to steal Frieza’s Dragon Balls. Gohan gets his potential unlocked when Vegeta finds him. Vegeta wants to team up because the Ginyu force is going to arrive. Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan easily lose to the Ginyu force. Goku arrives to defeat them. Jeice runs away and gets Ginyu. Ginyu finds out that Goku’s power level is 800,000 after using the Kaio-ken. Ginyu tries to switch with Goku but his technique fails. Goku kills both Ginyu and Jeice and goes after Frieza. While Goku fights Frieza, Nail leaves to assist the others. Frieza transforms against Goku while Piccolo is summoned. Vegeta tries to stop them but fights Nail. Vegeta than threatens Dende but the dragon disappears. Everyone flies near Goku to help him. Frieza: My power level in this form is 400,000 so you stand no chance! Goku and Frieza are at the same strength and after a lot of struggling, Frieza decides to transform once again. In order to match up to Frieza, Goku has to go Kaio-ken times 2. The others finally arrive. Frieza once again transforms and this time, Goku can’t keep up. Goku tries Kaio-ken time 10 which he can barely master but this isn’t even enough. Realizing Goku is no longer a threat, Frieza kills Vegeta and Krillin. Goku becomes so mad that he turns into a Super Saiyan. Frieza tries to destroy the planet while the Earth Dragon Balls are obtained to bring everyone back. Everyone but Goku and Frieza are sent to Earth. Frieza eventually cuts himself in half and Goku escapes. Using the Namekian Dragon Balls, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu are revived. Frieza returns to the Earth as a cyborg but is killed by Trunks. Goku arrives and is informed about the androids by Trunks. 3 years later, the androids appear and Goku’s becomes too weak because of the heart virus. Vegeta eventually comes to stop the androids. As a Super Saiyan, he is stronger than Goku. After Android 19 is killed, Trunks eventually comes and says those weren’t the androids. Android 20 releases the androids and they release Android 16. Vegeta tries to fight the androids but loses. After he is healed by a Senzu bean, Vegeta has a rematch with Android 17 and Android 18 and defeats them because he gets stronger after almost dying. He also kills Android 16 and after a while, he kills Cell. Goku recovers and trains to surpass Vegeta. 7 years later, a threat comes to Earth and the Supreme Kai asks them to come to the tournament. Gotne and Trunks fight. Goten is much stronger than Trunks because of training with Goku. Goku’s energy is drained but eventually is healed. Gohan fights the Pui Pui since he is quite weak but is still a Super Saiyan after training with Goku for a while. Vegeta defeats Yakon with ease and Goku kills Dabura despite not being Super Saiyan 2. Babidi is easily killed and Majin Buu is never awakened. The universe remains in peace. Videl marries Gohan and Pan is born. This story is complete. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Power Twist Category:Alternate